Bill Pines
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: (Sequel to 'Cursed') All seemed well after Dipper turned back to normal... until Bill undergoes some strange changes much like Pine Tree's, except, instead of turning from boy to demon, he's turning from demon to boy. How will Dipper, Mabel, and Bill cope with it? Why did I add Reverse Gideon and Pacifica into this fic? The answer is, because I can.
1. Chapter 1

** Bill's P.O.V (the prologue)**

Lucky for everyone, after Dipper turned back to normal, all the damage he had done to the mystery shack was reversed, so it looked exactly the way it did before he went bonkers. I was just relieved at the time. Until my nightmare of a story happened...

**Chapter 1, Bill's P.O.V**

It should have been just a normal day. Except for once Dipper was up before Mabel. I'm not sure how I automatically knew this when I woke up, I just did. Being a master of the mind didn't mean I had to understand my own mind! Anyway, it was just a regular day... till I woke up in Pine Tree's bed. I'm not sure how I got here, but, here I am. Mabel yawned and sat up in her bed.

"Morning!" she chirped. That's weird. After how she acted to Dipper when she thought he was me, I didn't think she would be like... 'this' around me.

"Uh, good morning?" I say awkwardly back. She paid little attention to my strange greeting back.

"What do you wanna do today Dippin- sauce?" she asked me merrily.

"Dipping- sauce, what?" I said, totally confused. I thought that's what you called- wait." I scramble out of the bed, and run towards Mabel's (fixed) mirror. When I say myself, I jumped. I looked exactly like Dipper (minus the blue eyes) I had two eyes. _Two! _I screamed and ran out the attic door when the real Dipper walked into the room. I rushed past him, making him spin. I'm still screaming. My voice is a strange sounding mixture of my voice and Pine Tree's voice (but it mostly sounded like Pine Tree's) "What was that?" I could hear him asking his sister.

I ran to the kitchen, panting. I hate not being able to float.

"Hey, Dipper, weren't you just down here?" Stan asked.

"No." I reply.

"Really, because I could've sworn-" I ran out of the room in frustration before he could finish. I run past the the bathroom, skidded to a hault, and checked myself in the mirror. Still look like Pine Tree. I turn outta the bathroom, only to be face to face with the real Dipper, and Mabel. I run past them, back to the attic.

** Dipper's P.O.V**

Mabel and I run into the kitchen.

"Stan, have you seen someone come in here that looked like me, only with blue eyes?" I ask.

"Yeah, he was only here a minute ago."

"Do you know where he wen't?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, just saw you, him, go back up the stairs."

"Thanks Grunckle Stan!"

We ran up the creaky attic steps. I pulled open the door. The guy was walking around in circles, between a walk and a run. Every time he came across the mirror, he would jump, his blue eyes glowing faintly. Then he spotted us.

He runs up and starts shacking me.

"You need to help me!" he wailed.

"Who are you?" Mabel inquirers.

"Isn't is obvious?" he asks. We look at each other then shake our heads.

"Pine Tree, what's happening to me!" he starts to shake me again.

"Bill?" I say, confused. "How did you become... _me?!_"

"I don't know, how did you become my doppelganger last week?!" he wailed. My voice just sounded weird the way he spoke with it.

"OK, I get your point, but when did you first begin to look like... _this?" _I say. I don't know what's worse, being a doppelganger to a demon, or a demon being my doppelganger!

"OK, I think we should take this to Stan." Mabel pipes up.

**Bill's P.O.V**

Stan nodded in agreement after Pine Tree explained my case.

"This is a tough nut to crack." he replied, looking past the three of us, in a daydream.

"Please, you've gotta help me, I don't want to stay like this!" I wail.

"Give me time to think." Stan then shoved us outta the room, and locked the door. I sigh.

"Hey, it can't be that bad being me, can it?" Dipper put his hand on my back.

"But I can't _do _anything like this! I can't float, I can't read or go into minds, I can barley take it! And it's only been the first hour!"

"Actually, it's only been 20 minutes." Pine Tree said, glancing at his watch.

"I'm an immortal demon, I can barley tell the difference between a usually minuscule hour, and a minuscule minute."

"Okay, you just can't go around everywhere looking like me." Pine Tree said once we went back to the attic.

"So I get to give you a makeover!" Mabel sang.

"Mabel, no make up. Period." Dipper reminds her.

"I know." she doesn't look as happy, but is still enthusiastic.

In about an 2 hours, Mabel had:

- died my hair a shiny black

- made me a hoodie with my normal form on it

- got me long black pants

- gave me a top hat much like my original.

Dipper and I face each other. We no longer looked like we were looking at our own reflections. I turned to the mirror. I looked comepletely different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bill's P.O.V**

This new look kinds suites me... in a way. I still looked like a mortal child!

"Not bad." I say to Mabel while I examine myself in the mirror.

"Well, time to go." Dipper says as he get's his journal, and starts to descend down the stairs.

"Wait, where are we going?" I ask.

"Where going to show you the town from a human's point of view!" Mabel squealed.

"But I don't wanna see the town from a human point of view." I reply. Mabel takes no notice of this, and drags me like a rag doll down the stairs.

"Hey Grunkle Stan, we're going into town for awhile!" Mabel yelled into the kitchen, still dragging me.

"Whatever, just be back when your shift starts!" he grumbles back. Then he looks at me. "Who's your knew friend?" he asked, suspicious. He must recognize me.

"I'm, uh, Phil! My name is Phil!" I blurt out.

"Oh, OK."Stan turns back to his newspaper. I barely have time to let out a sigh when Shooting Star pulls me out the door.

** Gideon's P.O.V**

I'm just walking down the street when I spot the Pines twins. They have some other shady, dark guy with them. He wears a yellow hoodie with a triangle shape on it, but I can't really tell what it is from here. He has bright blue eyes, unnaturally blue, glowing eyes. He has black hair, and is holding a top hat in his hand, before he shoves it in his pocket. I run up to them. I would have just walked away, but Mabel's _holding_ the other guys hand! Of course I had to intervene! I quickly rush into the chocolate store, which I just to have happened to be in front of.

**Bill's P.O.V**

Mabel and Dipper are walking me through town. I have to admit, i'm starting to take notice of little things that when I was normal, I hadn't paid much attention to. The town sure does seem a bit bigger when your on the ground! Mabel's still got my hand in her's. I don't know why though. Dipper was pointing out various things that I hadn't paid any attention to.

"And here's- oh man, why does Gideon always have to ruin our day." said Dipper as Gideon ran up with a heart-shaped box full of chocolates. My peach dumpling, Look what I bought you!" He said cheerily.

** Gideon's P.O.V**

I karate chopped the other guys hand away from Mabel's.

"Ow!" he moaned, and started to shake his hand to try to get rid of the pain. I hissed at him. He gave me a confused look back.

I turn my attention to Mabel. "Here you go Mabel!" I handed her the box of imported delights.

"Gideon, why don't you just leave us alone already!?" I'm sure Mabel is absolutely happy to see me, but she has to hide that in front of her brother.

"Uh, Shooting Star, can we go now?" the boy asked. He was kinda uncomfortable around me. Serves him right! But I can't believe he already had a nickname for her! It's on!

**Sorry for the short chapter, probably will update this story a little later again today. Added a little Mabill for thoses of you who requested it. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Bill's P.O.V**

Alright, Gideon is weird. And not just me saying it and all, because I knew that. Now he's just _officially _weird. I feel bad for Mabel.

"Hey, Grunkle Stan! We're home!" Mabel called. "And we got some chocolate!" Dipper yelled. We had taken all the chocolates outta the heart-shaped box, and put the chocolates in another bag. Grunkle Stan would either eat them, or sell them. But Dipper wouldn't let me throw out the stupid box. He said he would use it as a gift box for Wendy. Of course. Anyway, Stan leaped up outta his chair when he heard chocolate.

"Alright then, where is it?" he demanded. Although I couldn't use all of my powers, I could still do magic. I had the chocolates behind my back, but what I gave him was a bag of coal I created outta thin air. Sometimes it's nice to be a demon. Stan of course, opened the bag quickly, and bit into a piece of coal. He crunched on it and swallowed it whole.

"Hm, there pretty good. Crunchy too. Thanks kids." he walked away, eating another piece of coal. "It has a weird after taste though." he mumbled as he walked out of the room, leaving us dumbfounded. Than we all erupted into laughter when he was out of earshot. At least my laugh didn't sound like Pine Tree's laugh. It sounded humanish, but more like my own. For the rest of the day, we ate the chocolates, and talked about some of the stuff in the journal. When they got to the page about me, they saw a miniature version (And kinda simplistically drawn) of my Bill wheel. Of course, I wouldn't tell them much about that. Not yet anyway.

** Dipper's P.O.V**

Apparently, even after Mabel's makeover, Bill still looked almost exactly like me. The only difference between us look wise other than our eye color, was that he didn't have my birthmark. Lucky him.

"So Pine Tree, what are we gonna do tomorrow?" I shrug.

"I don't know." I admit. There weren't that many weeks of summer left.

Mabel then joined our conversation. "Well, we still don't know who turned you into Bill's doppelganger, or Bill into yours, maybe we can dedicate tomorrow to looking for the culprit!"

"That's not actually a bad idea." Dipper said.

**Like I said, I updated again today. Also, I still don't know who should be the one behind all this, so please, if you have any ideas, please leave them in the reviews of either 'Cursed' (i'll except that) or this fanfic. Next chapter coming soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bill's P.O.V**

We discussed all the possible suspects. Not one of them could have given the power to do this.

It's late afternoon, and we've pretty much just given up. I was reading a newspaper on Pine Tree's bed.

"Hey Bill, since when did you read the news paper?" he asked.

"This isn't just some newspaper Pine Tree. I could tell he didn't like this nickname i'd given him, but it was a respected name in my opinion.

"This is from the reversed Gravity Falls!"

"The what!?" Dipper asked. He took out his journal.

"Don't bother, there's no information on it in there." He put it back in his vest. "Anyway, it's a world completely parallel from this one. In this world, you and your family and friends are good guys. There, Gideon Pines and Pacifica Southwest are the good guys."

"So that would mean we are like Gideon in our world when in their world?"

"You got it Pine Tree! Anyway, we have a problem. Remember when Gideon tried to hunt you down in a giant robot?" I ask.

"How could I forget." he moaned. Gideon was a pest, Dipper had every reason to hate him.

"Anyway, sometimes the outcome of things are different, opposite of what happened here. Instead of revealing the Gleeful twins for the evil frauds they were, they were sent to jail." I show him the paper. On it was a picture of two kids. Dipper looked at it, and thought of what it would look like if it was him and Mabel.

"What are you gonna do about it?" he looks at me, or at least tries to. His eyes are still glued to the paper.

"Actually, I can't do anything." I say, keeping my composure. _3. 2. 1. _

"We can't just leave them like that, their innocent!" he looked at me pleading me. I smirk. I still like toying with people.

"I said _I,_ and I alone can't do it. That's why i'm gonna need your help on this one." I can see something spark in his eyes.

"I'll do it." he murmurs.

"Great!" I say enthusiastically. I'm glad my voice was starting to sound less like Dipper and more like my regular self. I barely sound human!

"So, how do I get to their world?" his curiosity spiked. I grinned.

"Allow me." I walk towards the mirror, and sprinkle a dust like substance over it. I then step aside, about to let him go into the mirror, into the other world, when I rest my hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Remember, try not to let them scream, or you'll grab attention. They'll be surprised to see you. They'll think your Dipper Gleeful. So just... be casual, I guess." He nods at me, then enters.

**Reverse Gideon's P.O.V**

Pacifica rambled on about how we were gonna be rescued before we know it.

"And then Bill will come, and sort everything out. Then it's a happy ending. The End!" he smiled goofily at me.

"Pacifica, why would Bill, the _demon_, save us of all people? I don't know how you got it into your head that everything will be fine." I grumble. Lack of sleep really made it hard to be kind.

"Come on Gideon, they haven't one, they can never win!" she put's her serious face on. It looked strained.

"Bill hates us Pacifica, why would he rescue us?"

"I don't know what makes you think he hates us. He may be a slightly insane demon who is all knowing and tried to kill us, but that doesn't mean he's evil." I just stare blankly at her.

"Besides, he said he would let us off the hook, remember? Said we might come in handy! And does it look like we're very handy in here?"

"Still, I don't think-"

"Lighten up Cuz, cause I have a good feeling someone is gonna come through some kind of magic portal and save us in three, two, one." Just then a portal did open behind her, and someone did come out. It was not Bill however.

"Dipper!" I spat. "Come to gloat about defeating us?"

"What? No! I was sent by Bill to come get you!" Pacifica folded her arms and gave me a smug look. Her eyes seemed to tell me 'I told ya so'.

"Why would _you _want to help us?"

"Yeah, that does sound kinda strange..." Pacifica tapped her chin.

"Listen, i'm not the same Dipper. I'm from a reverse universe, parallel with yours. Everything is opposite there. I'm the _good _guy!"

I laugh. "So Bill is a good guy too? Fat chance!"

"Actually, he's more of a chaotic neutral." he replied. Pacifica started towards the portal.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" I whisper at her and grab her arm.

"He says he's in a world different from ours. He must be good! Besides, Bill sent him." she continued towards Dipper.

"How can we be sure Bill actually sent him, how do we know it's not a trap? And why didn't Bill just come himself?" I said that loud part a little louder than I meant to.

"Let's just say Bill can't actually go through portals at the moment..." Dipper's voice trailed off.

"See." Pacifica said. "Bill couldn't make it into our world, so he sent him! So we can trust him. She started to go to the portal, i'm slowly following her.

"I don't remember Bill actually being a _good guy_. I still think this is a bad idea. We both go through the portal, Dipper behind us.

**Bill's P.O.V**

I've been waiting for him to return for a while now. Gideon must be doubting him. I had magically created a paddle ball in my head. I started playing with it, lying on Dipper's bed, one of my feat crossed, the other worked as a foot rest for the other leg.

Then the mirror started to act all weird. Finally. Two children walked into a replica of their room in their world, except everything was on the otherside of the room.

"Whoa..." Gideon Pines said.

"This is amazing!" Pacifica breathed," Pine Tree stepped out of the mirror last.

"Hey there Pine Tree!" I waved. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry." he replied. "Gideon didn't think it was wise to trust me. If I were in his situation, i'd be like that too, but..."

I flick him away. "I need to talk to these to for a moment in private."

He shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Bill, what happened to you, your... your... a KID!?" Gideon out in disbelief.

"Yeah, I've been this way for a while. No idea how I got this way, and no idea how to change back."

"I knew you'd save us!" Pacifica beamed up at him. "see Cousin of mine, I told you he would save us!"

He roles his eyes. I create a finger trap out of thin air, and started to mess with it, trying to pull my two fingers out of each end.

"Is that... a _toy_ your playing with!?" Gideon stares at the trap.

"Yeah, I've hadn't had that much to do lately." I admit. I make it disappear, and get a crumpled piece of of paper instead. I crush it even more in my palms, put when I lift my hand off of it, it's a wind-up toy. I place it on the ground, and watch shoot lasers from it's eyes all over. I snap my fingers, and it goes under the door. I hear a short yelp of surprise come from Dipper, who is currently leaned his ear up against the wall.

"No eaves-dropping Pine Tree!" I call. "But you can come in now. His hat was on fire a bit. He came in and sat down.

"Your a lot like him Gideon." I point out. I bet if this situation was reversed, I bet it would have been _your _ear." I chuckle at his reaction.

"Wait." Pacifica said. "If this is a reversed world, wouldn't that mean we're... _evil?_" She choked on the last world.

"Yep!" I reply.

Dipper was counting on his fingers.

"What are you doing Pine Tree?"

"Seeing how many blow up mattresses we need verses how many we actually have." I though about the sleeping arrangements we had made the other night. Soos gave me permission to sleep in his break room. But now we have two more with us.

"How many blow up mattresses do we have?" I say.

"None."

"That could be a problem." I mutter. "Alright, who volunteers to sleep on the couch?" Just then, Mabel walked in. I had forgot to mention to her we would have some 'surprise guests'. She screamed at the sight of her rival, and the boy who had an insane crush on her.

Before she could scream again, Dipper ran up to her, and told her that they were reversed. He then explained how he saved them from jail.

She was still confused and unconvinced... until Pacifica commented on Shooting Stars sweater, and they went into a long, boring, girl talk conversation. Us three boys looked at each other.

"I think the girls should have the attic." Dipper said.

"Agreed."

The plan was, Gideon would sleep in the break room, and I would sleep on the couch. Girls got the entire attic. Not sure where Pine Tree said he'd sleep, but he said he would find somewhere. He didn't want to be near Gideon, reversed or not, and he couldn't stand the girls. He said not to worry about it though.

It was a long day, and it was time to hit the hay stack. I saw Pine Tree had made himself a makeshift bed in the living room, behind Stan's recliner. I almost didn't see him. I probably never would have notices it if I hadn't accidentally dropped my paddle ball on his head.

Anyway, sleep calls me!

**With vacation ending super fast, I need to make the decision, which fanfic will I continue on for now? Vote for your favorite between the stories below in the reviews. Thanks!**

**1. Bill Pines**

** of a Demon**

**3. Through the haze**

**I'll post the results in the next chapter of the winning fanfic! **


	5. Chapter 5

**As you know, there is a contest for which fanfic I should work on most for when school starts. To vote, write it in the reviews.**

**Look on my account details to see how many people have voted for what.**

**Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Like the cover for this story? i'll let you know it was completely hand drawn by me. I hope you like the story, and the picture! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bill's P.O.V**

It's a warm morning. I still find it weird dreaming. I'm more used to entering another person's dreams instead of having my own. I give a good stretch before heading to the kitchen. Another thing i'm not used to, needing to stretch. I peeked behind Stan's recliner. Dipper was still sleeping. I walked upstairs to check on the girls and Gideon. Just because I was now human, didn't mean I have to give up my job of watching! Everyone was still sleeping. Well, Stan had gone off somewhere. I head towards the vending machine. I had known about this for a while.

I read for the touch pad, and type in a sequence of numbers, then press my palm to the scanner. Usually, it would only except the print of Stan's lantern, but with a little magic, I can change that. The vending machine slid open. There is a flight of stairs, descending down into darkness. I hold up my hand, illuminating the darkness with a blue flame. I walk down the cold metal steps.

While I had tried to be as open with the twins as possible, I couldn't tell them everything, one fact being what is causing all this madness. I had put it off, mostly because with the change, I had been confused. But now, I had to stop it before the universe is destroyed. All of these happenings should never of happened. Dipper shouldn't have become my doppelganger, I shouldn't have become his, and even though The Reverse world was opposite to this one, Gideon and Pacifica were never supposed to be thrown in jail. Not only would this destroy this universe, but it would destroy theirs too, and anything that remains will be plunged into eternal chaos! This has to stop.

I walk down the steps at a slow pace. If I make too loud of a noise, I might wake everyone up. And I need to do this job without commotion. When I reach the bottom, I type in the code. _Stan. Enter._ The elevator door swings open. I enter, and it takes me down to the third floor. I see the three journals lined up to show the blue print for the machine. A man is inside the room on the other side. He is trying to move the lever, which is stuck (Magic really is a great thing) I sneak in quietly after ripping the blue prints from the pages and stuffing them in my pocket with my top hat(I can't wear it too often without people getting suspicious)

"Stan Pines."

He turns to me quickly, startled.

"Oh, don't scare me like that kid!" he squints his eyes. "How'd you get down here anyway?"

"That's not the point. The point is, you can either get Stanley back, or lose all your family, home, and world."

"Wait, what? How do you know about Stanley." he stares at me. He still doesn't know who I am.

"Well, you could call me all knowing, all powerful." I smirk. "Or Bill."

"What, but, how are you here? The barrier in between the Dreamscape and here-"

"Is broken." I state. "Gideon broke it, trying to get your deed. All in vain." I shake my head.

"What do you want, why are you here?" he demands.

"Only to stop you from hurting yourself, and the rest of your family." Stan glares at me.

"Why are you against me saving my lost twin?"

"Because, the way your going about it is ripping the fabric of the universe! Why do you think the author hid the books?"

"What, but how?"

"Activating that portal properly is destroying your world, and the reverse world. You remember the reverse world, right? Because I really don't feel like explaining it right now."

"Yes, I know the reverse world." Stan sighed. I fold my arms in a smug way. I can't help it, I won, I don't care if it was a matter of life and death.

"So, how do you know that I was getting close to 'properly' activating the portal?"

"When Pine Tree went all weird! He and his sister still think it was Mabel 'believing him' that changed him back. It was really the deactivation of the portal that really did it. And when I turned into this!" I shove my hands in my pockets.

"So that's why it was turned off. But wait, I turned the portal off yesterday to let it recharge. How come your still like that?" he motions to me.

"Because I feel like being in this form right now..." I trial off. Stan raises an eyebrow at me. I shrug.

"Oh yeah, we have another set of guest!" I mention.

"Oh boy, at this rate, the Mystery Shack'll become a hotel!" he groans and heads back to the elevator, deactivating the machine.

"So, how much did you tell the kids?" Stan asks me in the gift shop.

"Who I am. Nothing about you being the cause of this." I shrug, my hands clutching my hat in my pockets.

"Alright, I can make up a story."

As we enter the kitchen, Pacifica, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda are talking at the table, while Gideon and Dipper are looking for somewhere else to sit. Soos must've come early, because he's at the stove. The house will be crowded for a while.

"Hey, Bill, where have you been?" Dipper waved me over. Despite my usual non-social self, I run over to him and sit down like we were old friends. I'm becoming more and more like a kid.

"Oh, just busy I guess." Dipper raises his eyebrow.

"You know, woke up early, took a walk, nothing really."

"Ok." he says, unconvinced. "Hey Mabel, pass the salt and pepper!"

"No problem bros-if!" she sang as she threw them at him. He barely ducked fast enough before the pepper shaker hit him in the head.

"Mabel, watch it!" Gideon said as he moved his head to avoid the salt grains flying towards his ear.

"Sorry!"

"This was gonna be a long day. There had been many long days, but i'm sure none of them would be quite like this one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bill's P.O.V**

"Hey guys, I just thought of something." Gideon said.

"What's that?" I ask.

"There are now two Gideons in this world. How will we not get us all confused when talking about one of us in conversation. You know, 'Gideon's a big jerk!' someone could say, and i'd be like 'What did I do to make you think that?' It could get confusing."

"That's true." Dipper points out.

"How about we call you guys by different names?" I say. "You know, nicknames."

"Oh, oh, let's call the good Gideon just Gideon, and call jerk Gideon Gidiot!" Mabel said cheerily. That got a laugh from everybody.

"What about other me? What'll we call her?" Pacifica asked.

"How about Pastupid?" I ask.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Alright, Gidiot and Pastupid it is then."

"I know that we're doing this because there are two of them, but why not come up with one for Robbie too?" Dipper mentions.

"Who says we can't?" Mabel pops out of her seat.

"What would we call him? Jerkbie? No, that's kinda weird." Pacifica says.

"What's he even like here anyway?" Gideon asks.

"Goth, teenager, bad temper, jerk, that sorta stuff."

"Oh, weird. How about... why not just call him jerk? Does it really have to be a clever insult?"

I thought about that.

"Who else can we describe?" Mabel said. This was kinda fun.

"I dunno, Bill, have anyone you hate?"

"All of the people you've named so far." I say. I lean back in my chair. Who did I hate? Not these guys, I wasn't really fond of them before, but there kinda my friends. I don't know if I really hate anybody other than Gidiot, Pastupid, and Jerk. I swear, after this conversation, i'm never gonna refer to them by their real names again.

Then I hear the doorbell.

_Gidiot._

"I'll get it!" I get up before anyone responds.

"What do you want?" I say to Gidiot.

"Ah, just who I was looking for. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Don't try anything." I look him right in the eye.

We walk behind the mystery shack.

"I want you to lay you hands off Mabel. She's mine! You hear me!"

"What?" I say confused. Did he really think I had a thing for Mabel? Did it look that way? Despite myself, I find myself blushing. Human emotions, you just can't hide them.

"Don't play dumb you, I what your trying to do. You are a no good thief... uh, what's your name?"

I fold my arms.

"What do _you_ think."

"I don't know what your stupid name is!"

"Whatever Gidiot."

"What did you just call me!?" he clenched his hands into fists. He was infuriated. Now all I have to do was remove the final straw...

"It's not my fault that I don't know what your stupid name is." That got him. He slashed at me, but I dodged easily. He aims for my face, for my eye. I block him, and swing my legs under him, making him fall to the ground. He is laying on his stomach. I put my foot down on his back, showing that I have conquered him. Everyone was looking out the window, Stan had popcorn.

"Go, dude, go!"

"I think you beat him."

"Let him run, you taught him a lesson!"

Their voices were muffled because of the windows glass.

Gideon clawed his way from underneath my foot and ran away.

"I will get my rev-" just then, Mabel threw her shoe at him.

He ran away.

**Gidiot's P.O.V**

I can't believe that jerk... I still don't know his name! But it's nice to know Mabel still cares. She threw me her shoe (she kinda messed up her aim though, because it hit my face) It's like Cinderella. I have her glass slipper in my hand, and it will only fit her. This will give us an excuse to see each other again! But I can't see her if that other guy is in the way. This is the last straw. I already memorized the chant, I don't need that book! I need all the help I can get. I'm not sure he will even help me after what happened last time. I hope he still needs help on that thing he was working on.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.U: OK, I've been avoiding writing this long enough! I have inspiration! Come forth next chapter of Bill Pines! Also, listen to Bad Apple while reading this. Enjoy :)**

**Dipper's P.O.V**

Nightmares swirl around us. All we did was sleep, and now we are being punished. Bill is powerless against his double. That's his fear. This creature brings forth our negative dreams. Just being here is Pacifica's. Gideon's is heights. He's been trapped in the illusion of that for a long while. Mabel got over her fear of losing her cuteness ages ago, so i'm not sure what it is. But I can't focus too much on their fears when i'm living my own... a mirror is in front of me. It isn't the mirror i'm afraid of, but the sinister face looking into my own. That dreadful day, when I was all powerful, yet powerless to change. The darkness in my reflection's ice cold stare is more black than the living nightmares. I look down at my hands. Black gloves. It's Dipper Cipher all over again. The worst thing is, I'm not in control. Nobody is. The cause of all this chaos is me, but I have no choice of what i'm doing. I'm a puppet to an evil mastermind, namely Gidiot. I don't remember how any of this happened, but I have to stop it. But first, I have to try to recall how I got in this state. Maybe something in my memory will help. I remember... Gidiot, and Bill. He was trying to summon him, and Bill beat him in a fight. Gidiot didn't know that the one he was fighting was Bill though. But somehow... he figured it out I guess? Everything's hazy. Is this a dream. No, even in my worst nightmares, it isn't this bad. This horror is unimaginable. This is only something a twisted version of me could create. The destruction of the town. Last time, I had control. Now Gidiot has it.

_What happened next?_

I focus hard. It's painful trying to remember, but I have to do it now, before it's impossible, and I'm weaker. The sky is black and hazy. Why? Because of me. But I know that. How did I become like this? I focus again. Gideon found out it was Bill he had fought that day. So he sought out a demon in someone else. I feel myself slipping into sleep.

_No! _My mind screams. The tug of unconsciousness pulls away quickly. Gidiot didn't think that I could resist the strings that tug me, the puppet, around. Well, unlike a puppet, I can move when the strings are cut. Now all I need is something to cut them with... Focus! My memory can slice through it. Gidiot was there when I unleashed my power. He saw what I could do. I have always had the power, just stowed away inside until that day, when my anger peaked. Then black. I don't remember. The clouds of Gidiot's control started to loom over me, the walls of my rebellion dimming.

_I'm not going to lose._

I squint my eyes hard, and painful memories come to me. Not my memories, _everyone's _memories. I see death, heartbreak, war, celebration, I see everything. All this forces the clouds far far away for the moment. And for that moment, I blink my eyes open. I stopped the flames being aimed at my friends. I stopped the chaos. And for that moment, I saw what I had done. And then the world fuzzed and vanished. Everything was gone. Everything was black. I open my eyes. I'm in bed. Everything's fine. Then I saw Mabel shoot up out of bed, then Pacifica, and Bill and Gideon. Everyone was gasping. I put them through that. Technically it was Gideon, but I was the one to do it. I blink a few times. Black gloves on my hands. I close my eyes.

_This is not happening. This is not happening. This is-_

I open my eyes. The gloves are gone. I go to the bathroom. Everything for the time being, was OK. And it was gonna be OK. Everything's gonna work out.


End file.
